The present disclosure relates to a method of updating setting and an image forming apparatus, and in particular to a method of updating setting and an image forming apparatus in a case of loading plural kinds of firmware programs.
In general, a firmware program is loaded in an image forming apparatuses, such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral. Sometimes, such a firmware program is stored in a mask ROM (Read Only Memory). In recent years, the firmware program is stored in a NAND type flash memory (nonvolatile memory) or in an HDD (Hard Disk Drive). In this case, no operations are required for exchanging the mask ROM that is mounted on the substrate. Therefore, the burden of a service person is reduced in the updating operation.
On the other hand, the function of an image forming apparatus and the like are being in enhancement. Therefore, there is a tendency to increase the frequency of updating the control program. In light of such circumstances, technologies have been proposed to improve the working efficiency and the precision in updating the firmware program. For example, one of such technologies is the urgent firmware updating via networks.